1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a freeform imaging lens and a freeform imaging system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Compared with conventional rotationally symmetric surfaces, freeform optical surfaces have higher degrees of freedom, which can reduce the aberrations and simplify the structure of the system in optical design. In recent years, with the development of advancing manufacture technologies, freeform surfaces have been successfully used in the imaging field, such as head-mounted-displays, reflective systems, varifocal panoramic optical systems and microlens arrays.
In some related art, the freeform imaging systems cannot provide a superior performance in imaging, and requires multi-mirrors which makes it hard to be assembled.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a freeform imaging system, in which the freeform imaging system can provide a superior performance in imaging, and can be easily assembled.